


what a crucial catch !!

by yummibear



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Characters Playing Animal Crossing Game(s), Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, M/M, hinata gets super flustered lol, i cannot tag for the life of me, kageyama is FLIRTY online
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yummibear/pseuds/yummibear
Summary: kageyama n hinata play acnl late at night, , , kageyama knows it's hinata but he doesnt know its kageyama !
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 97





	what a crucial catch !!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [3am](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498880) by [onionstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onionstories/pseuds/onionstories). 



> KAGEYAMA'S POV !! also, it starts off in past tense and then it becomes present tense :)  
> -lowercase is intentional (i like da aesthetic and im lazy lol)  
> -WARNING: im not the best writer so BEAR with me ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

kageyama sighed, looking at his alarm clock on his nightstand. it flashed "00:59" in bright green. he got up, knowing that it was a school night, but he could NOT fall asleep. it had been a few hours of him laying in bed, trying to sleep, but having no luck.

kageyama headed over to his desk, looking for his nintendo 3DS. he eventually found it, the gray ds with the stains of the stickers he had put on it when he was younger. he plopped down on his bed, turning it on to play his guilty pleasure, animal crossing: new leaf. when he's in the game, he doesn't look anything like himself. he has neon blue hair & his outfit is a plain black shirt with cargo shorts (courtesy of flora gifting it to him for his birthday, not that he'd tell anyone). 

"maybe i should open my gates, not that anyone is up right now..." he muttered, boredom taking over. 

the moment he opened his gates, he's shocked when he saw a specific someone arrive. the avatar was named "lilgiant10" and had bright orange hair, a custom made volleyball jersey, and the text popped up from the avatar. "HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

"hinata?!" he muttered, completely shocked that the red-head was playing acnl at close to 1 am on a school night. not that he had a say in it though, considering that he was doing the exact same thing. 

he welcomed hinata into his town, letting him water his plants and get a few peaches (since apparently, hinata has oranges in his town. ironic, hm?). 

kageyama responds to hinata with one syllable responses, as to not let hinata know he's..well, himself. this could be a good opportunity to get to know hinata as a different person...

\- - -

it's been a few months of kageyama & hinata playing acnl every day from 1am to 3am, and kageyama has finally reached the point where he continuously flirts with hinata. 

the truth is, kageyama has had a crush on hinata since the middle school tournament. it's kind of hard NOT to, with his sunny personality and loud voice. kageyama used to think he was just an annoying goofball who happened to be very attractive, but he quickly realized he liked hinata in a VERY romantic way. he couldn't help but think about his soft, pink lips. how his eyes crinkled when he laughed. the pout that erupted whenever kageyama teased him about his height (which, contrary to popular belief, kageyama loved because hinata would probably fit perfectly in his arms). everything about hinata made kageyama all "asjhksndajndl" so instead of trying to show him that he liked him, he chose to be rude, loud, cocky, and the complete opposite of how he wanted to act.

ok that was off topic. SEE? his thoughts ran wild about hinata, ranging from the softest thoughts to...less holy things. right now, kageyama is stressed because they have volleyball camp, and he gets to sleep next to hinata.

there are pros and cons to that. pros: he gets to sleep next to his crush. cons: it was an unspoken schedule that he & hinata meet up in acnl (today, wednesday, was scheduled for kageyama's town, "牛乳", aka milk). the problem was...hinata would probably find out that kageyama is his avatar, "m1lkb0y". kageyama felt himself flush, remembering what he had JUST said to hinata only yesterday.

kageyama had just arrived in hinata's town, "排球", and hinata was aggressively digging pitfall seeds around a villager's house. "what are you doing, cute stuff?" kageyama's avatar greeted, with his nickname for hinata. hinata's character stopped for a moment, which kageyama assumed he was typing something. "I HATE VIOLET I WANT HER TO LEAVE MY TOWN, GORILLA GRGRGRGGGRGRGRGRG >:(". kageyama laughed and helped him with digging.

they had been digging for a while, and kageyama decided to start his daily flirting. 

m1lkb0y: where r u playing rn

lilgiant10: my bed :D

m1lkb0y: if i were with you, we'd be doing something else ;)

lilgiant10: like volleyball? i love volleyball

m1lkb0y: i was thinking abt something else, but that works aswell

lilgiant10: what would you have done if not volleyball?

m1lkb0y: ur oblivious, u know that??

lilgiant10: HEY THATS MEANNNNN]

lilgiant10: just tell me now im curious

m1lkb0y: well now IM embarrassed, figure it out yourself 

lilgiant10: was it something good or bad?

m1lkb0y: depends on ur idea of good n bad

lilgiant10: OOOH was it DIRTY ;)

lilgiant 10: KIDDING 

m1lkb0y: ...

lilgiant10: WAIT WHAT

lilgiant10: OH MY GOD YOU WANTED TO DO DIRTY THINGS

lilgiant10: YOURE FLIRTING ARENT U

lilgiant10: (*///*)

m1lkb0y: ...

lilgiant10: well geez im flustered 

lilgiant10: ok im gonna go byu e byebeybyryeb

*connection to 排球 lost*

kageyama blushed just remembering how EMBARRASSING that was. it was so vanilla yet he was able to fluster hinata? he felt guilty, thinking like a pervert everyday, but he couldn't help it!

back to the problem, though. how was he going to sneak off to the bathroom to play with hinata without hinata knowing??

\- - -

it was the day of volleyball camp, and hinata was bouncing in the bus seat next to kageyama. "can you STOP bouncing? i'm trying to sleep." hinata laughed, pulling his eyelid down and sticking his tongue out in the EXACT WAY oikawa did it. "aww you're tired-yama, but sorry I'M EXCITED!!" he squealed, bumping his shoulder against kageyama's. "HINATA-BOKE!!" kageyama thrust (haha *winks*) his hand into hinata's hair and yanked it, earning a yell of pain from hinata.

"OK GUYS WE'VE ARRIVED!!" daichi yelled, clapping his hands to get everyone's attention. "since it's late, we'll just eat some dinner, and chill until it's time for bed. we have a long day ahead of us, so go unpack in your rooms!". as everyone got off the bus, kageyama began to feel more and more stressed about what was about to come.

at dinner, noya, hinata, & tanaka were laughing about some game, but kageyama was zoned out. "yo i cant believe you have a 1 star town and you've played animal crossing for 3 years!" noya said, laughing at tanaka. "HEY!! it's not my fault i just like to fish!" he retorted, giving noya a light slap.

"tired-yama, do YOU play animal crossing?" hinata asked, bringing kageyama back into reality. he froze, realizing that if he said yes, hinata would probably ask him to play with him. 'screw it', kageyama thinks, realizing that it's too stressful to lie. "yea i play it everyday." kageyama calmly said, taking a sip from his milk box. everyone looked at him in shock, and tsukishima spoke up. "wow, the king plays a child's game? how sweet." he sneered at kageyama, and yamaguchi quickly apologized for him. kageyama shrugged and looked at hinata, his eyes sparkling. "WOW KAGEYAMA WILL YOU PLAY WITH ME PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-" kageyama patted the top of his head. "come with me." he said, dragging hinata to their designated room. 

kageyama grabbed out his ds, and hinata did the same. hinata's ds was red with a cheese sticker, and kageyama laughed while turning his on. "why does your ds have a cheese sticker?". hinata laughed, and quickly explained that natsu had put it on there a few weeks ago and he thought it was funny. "what's your town called?" hinata asked as he turned on the nearby search option. "you already know it." kageyama said, waiting for hinata to realize. "gyunyu...wait..." hinata said, and kageyama swears he can see the gears moving in hinata's head. 

"YOU'RE MILK BOY??" he exclaimed, eyes sparkling. "why didn't you tell me you were him?? you were flirting with me for months, even though you knew it was me. why?"

"i knew it was you the whole time, and since i have a crush on yo-" hinata gasped, color rising to his face. 

"y-you WHAT?" "i was flirting with you in the game, so obviously i like you."

hinata crawled over to kageyama, basically climbing in his lap, and laughed.

"i'm so glad!" hinata said, his bright smile making kageyama blush. "i like you too, milk boy!" 

kageyama's heart practically went to heaven and back. 'i really wanna kiss you' this one thought kept running circles in kageyama's head. kageyama gently leaned in, lips centimetres from hinata's, and prayed hinata knew what he was asking. 

hinata closed the gap, soft, pink lips touching kageyama's own lips. kageyama pulled him closer, hinata straddling kageyama as he put his arms around his neck. when they broke apart, hinata smiled, and said,

"i caught a kageyama-kun! what a crucial catch!" 

**Author's Note:**

> i caught a crucian carp !  
> acnl pun .. hehe :)  
> comments n kudos are appreciated ,, please :(  
> also i had no idea where i was going with this story and the ending lowk sucks but wtv, there isnt enough acnl x haikyuu stories :/.


End file.
